lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/January 20, 2009
Lost theme Carlton Cuse: Well, hi, Damon. How are you today? Damon Lindelof: I'm awesome, Carlton. How are you? Carlton Cuse: I'm excellent myself. Damon Lindelof: You look really pretty when you wear makeup. Carlton Cuse: Well, so do you. Damon Lindelof: I'm not wearing any makeup. Carlton Cuse: Well, that's exactly my point. So here we are. We're doing a little video podcast for you guys. We're very excited that the show is about to premiere. Finally, eight months, that was a long wait. Damon Lindelof: Oh my god, I've almost forgotten everything that happened. What is even happening on the show? Carlton Cuse: I can't even get into that right now. Damon Lindelof: Was there some sort of flash-forward last year? Carlton Cuse: You can watch the clip show. That'll be on before the premiere, get you caught up. Damon Lindelof: All I remember is Rousseau got shot. Carlton Cuse: Really? Damon Lindelof: Yeah, that's all I remember about last year. Carlton Cuse: That's all you remember? Like the island disappearing? Damon Lindelof: Oh, right, that too. Carlton Cuse: Locke in the coffin. Damon Lindelof: Oh! Yeah, that too. Carlton Cuse: The Oceanic Six, Jack-- Damon Lindelof: Are people even still watching the show? Carlton Cuse: "We've gotta go back!" Damon Lindelof: Oh, right, that's good. Okay, I got it. Carlton Cuse: Okay? You got it? You caught up now? Damon Lindelof: I understand. I remember everything. Carlton Cuse: Turning that donkey wheel? Damon Lindelof: Yes, wow, I wish I hadn't remembered that part, but yes, I do remember. Carlton Cuse: Well, you know what, we're just gonna get right to your questions and uh... Damon Lindelof: And we get to see you! Carlton Cuse: That's right because fortunately, Kris White, our genius producer, videoed many of our fans at Comic-Con this year and has returned with these video questions for us to answer. So shall we get to it? Damon Lindelof: What most people don't know is that he was dressed as a stormtrooper while he was doing this so- that was the only way to get people to talk to him Carlton Cuse: I know. Damon Lindelof: A pantsless stormtrooper, by the way, for reasons- Carlton Cuse: Now he's wearing that stormtrooper outfit around ABC hallways-- Damon Lindelof: Yeah, standing right over there. Carlton Cuse: --like, oh, please talk to me. Damon Lindelof: Exactly. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: Alright, imperial commander-- Carlton Cuse: Okay, here we are. Damon Lindelof: --let's get to it. Heather: Hi Damon and Carlton. Can you tell us about the future of Lost? Damon Lindelof: Well, Heather... Carlton Cuse: That's a pretty simple question. Damon Lindelof: Yes. The answer is no. We can tell you about the past of Lost. Carlton Cuse: Yes, exactly. What is- Damon Lindelof: Is she wearing a costume? Has she just been a fight? Carlton Cuse: Has she been in a knife fight? Heather: There's a green thing behind me. I have no idea what that big green thing is behind me. I've been asking people that all convention. green thing approaches her. Heather: laughs Hello. Carlton Cuse: Damon, you're freaking her out. She never knew it was you. Heather: Are you a Lost fan? green thing hops up and down. Damon Lindelof: We're actually in there together. Carlton Cuse: I was behind the X. You were behind the O, as I recall. Brian: The comment is just keep it coming. It's awesome. Just don't stop. And my question would be: Are you really gonna be able to wrap everything up that you've introduced? The four-toed statue, all of the DHARMA mythos, are you gonna be able wrap it all up in the last season, or am I gonna be able to find a loose thread? And I think I will be, but I hope not. Damon Lindelof: Brian, I think I can pretty much guarantee that you are going to find a loose thread, and you are going to pull and pull and pull... Carlton Cuse: He's gonna be hunting for loose threads. Damon Lindelof: ...until the whole quilt is gone. You know, we talk about this all the time, which is, you know: How do you definitively answer a question? And the answer is: As definitively as you can. Carlton Cuse: Right. Damon Lindelof: And the fact of the matter is all the things that we care about, we are going to address. You will see the four-toed statue again. You will see a lot of the DHARMA Initiative, especially in Season 5. However- Carlton Cuse: You're also gonna finally learn what's up with Kate's plane too. Damon Lindelof: Right. Yes, that's definitely coming down the pipe. Carlton Cuse: We promise that that's finally gonna happen. Damon Lindelof: The fact of the matter is like-- Carlton Cuse: Why are there polar bears on the island? Damon Lindelof: We feel we answer stuff all the time that the audience doesn't feel we answered. So basically we feel like we've told you Kelvin Inman's story. Then someone can still say, "But how did Kelvin Inman get to the island?" And we go, "Oh, well, I guess that's fundamentally a mystery that we did not answer." But we never really thought it was a mystery. Carlton Cuse: Right. Damon Lindelof: He's just there. So now that we know that it's a mystery, we will answer it. Carlton Cuse: Yeah. Damon Lindelof: I guess we have to get back to the four-toed statue again, or else Brian will be upset. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, so Brian, yes, a little four-toed statue, this year, maybe even. Okay, question three. Damon Lindelof: Oh no-- Carlton Cuse: Matthew Fox? Damon Lindelof: --Matthew Fox is gonna ask a question. Matthew Fox: Damon, Carlton. Jack or Sawyer? Jack, right? Carlton Cuse: Wow. Damon Lindelof: Geez. Carlton Cuse: Talk about being on the spot. Damon Lindelof: What do you think the beginning of the question is? Who do you have the hots for more? Who has a smoother chest? Who's Kate gonna choose? There's so many different ways to go with this. I think though that the honest answer to the question is: I'm Jack. Carlton is Sawyer. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, I think that's good. Although I think for purposes of this question, I think the answer is Jack. Damon Lindelof: Yeah. Well, yes, we both say Jack. But I cry and yell at people a lot, and Carlton comes up with pithy nicknames. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, I'm more of a Sawyer type, but Damon's more of a Jack type and- But thank you, Matthew, and uh... Damon Lindelof: By the way, you can call us, dude. Carlton Cuse: Yeah, we're reachable. Damon Lindelof: You don't have to go down to Comic-Con, you know. Carlton Cuse: All right, guys. Well, thanks very much for your questions. Always great to hear from you. And be sure to tune in for the season premiere coming up this Wednesday 9:00/8:00 Central. Damon Lindelof: What time is the show on in island time? Carlton Cuse: In Hawaii? Damon Lindelof: No, based on wherever the island currently is in time and space-- Carlton Cuse: Oh. Damon Lindelof: --what time will the show be on on Wednesday? Carlton Cuse: Uh... let's see... four. 4:00. Damon Lindelof: 4, 8, 15, 16 Carlton Cuse: 23. Aloha. Damon Lindelof: 42. Shoot me now. card: Catch more Comic Con questions in our next Lost Video Podcast